


Olympic Beasts and Where to Fuck Them - Tan Your Hide

by Dtales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Athletes, Chimeras, F/F, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtales/pseuds/Dtales
Summary: The prologue to a collaborative project from /efg/, this story follows Gracie, an Olympic sprinter who is unaware that the event she has been invited to is a much different kind of sporting event. She will have her DNA spliced with that of an animal, as will all the other competitors.Read on, and check out Gracie's brand new coat!





	Olympic Beasts and Where to Fuck Them - Tan Your Hide

Olympic Beasts and Where to Fuck Them  
A /efg/ Collaborative Project Suggested By Anon

Prologue: Tan Your Hide  
Written By D.

The first week breaking in a new pair of running shoes was the worst. During these days, they would pinch at the feet, hugging and restricting circulation like an obese aunt you only see once a year. This was day seven of Gracie's brand new pair of running shoes, the most expensive shoes she'd ever owned. It might even be the most expensive piece of clothing she owned. Even her prom dress was a simple blue thing. Gracie did decorate it by drawing a giant Nike swoosh on it as a joke.

How mad could her parents really be at her? Here she was, about to go to the Olympics, as the unusual letter she'd received said. It didn't ask for a response to see if she wanted to represent her home country of America in the Olympics. It was a letter saying she could come to this remote island in the Pacific Island... and a round-trip ticket to said island.

It was a strange proposal, but as a lifelong track star and sprinter, Gracie Nix couldn't pass up this opportunity. Even with two transfers and three slightly uncomfortable flights, the excitement of being in the Olympics was a lifelong dream. It was a shame her parents couldn't come, but hopefully they could watch it on television.

Gracie hoisted her up duffel from the baggage carousel, feeling the gentle ache in her bicep from the injection point where the doctor gave her the shots necessary to travel to this remote island. It didn't bother her that much. It's not like she ran on all fours.

Gracie walked across the terminal, reaching her escalator and striding down it. She was never one to sit still and let a set of stairs carry her around. She hit the floor and saw a woman in a black suit, skirt and sunglasses scanning the crowd, carrying a sign that said, “Gracie Nix.”

She went straight towards the well-dressed woman, feeling comfortable but not fashionable in her sleek running gear, always tight enough to show off her considerable musculature and near complete lack of body fat. She'd somehow saved enough to keep her breasts a pleasing shape, and that was plenty. Her cheekbones were sharp, her blonde hair straight and invariably tied back.

“Miss Nix? I am Miss Lofting. I'm here to bring you in.” The woman said with a British accent and the clearest Received Pronunciation Gracie had ever heard.

“Why, thank you very much.” Gracie said. “I thought they might make me run there to prove myself.”

Miss Lofting did not laugh, though she did smile. She gently crumpled the sign and tossed it effortlessly into a nearby garbage can as they walked out the door to an awaiting limousine.

Gracie got in the back, the driver relieving her of her bags and stuffing them into the trunk. They drove off until the roads broke away for gravel paths, and then to dirt. Landmarks and buildings became fewer and fewer, and Gracie could not tell where they were going.

They pulled up to a nice hotel built into the low slopes of the edge of a nearby mountain. Gracie figured this was the famous caldera that gave this island its crescent-shaped edge.

The driver led her into the hotel. In lieu of the normal check-in, she placed her hand on a black piece of glass that warmed as a beam of light ran across it right-to-left. She was brought into a nearby room that looked sort of like a spa, with white and blue tiles reaching the ceiling, a gentle humid atmosphere...

And, perhaps anomalously, tanning beds.

“Have fun.” The driver patted her brotherly on the shoulder and left the spa.

Gracie was now alone in the spa. She went up to the first tanning bed. She wanted to go ask for her bags so she could get her bathing suit. A sign on the booth said 'no clothing in the tanning booth.' It was the only feature of the tanning booth that made sense. The rest was a series of buttons, dials and whatnots of which she knew not the function or planet of origin.

Gracie stripped off her shirt and sports bra, untied her new shoes, removed her socks and finally, her running shorts. She stacked them in a neat pile next to the first tanning bed.

The door opened behind her, and Gracie threw her arms around her nude body. A woman walked in, a beautiful woman already bearing a nice tan. She had dark hair and eyes and was dressed in a white hotel robe. When the woman noticed Gracie, she gently rolled her eyes and sneered, shedding her own robe and tossing it to the corner.

Gracie shamelessly stared at the newcomer's body. Lean and fit like hers, but maybe even more so, and with even more generous breasts. Gracie looked away, stealing a couple of quick glances as she took the station next to hers.

“Hello.” Gracie said, her head still turned away. “What's your name?”

The woman turned, saw Gracie, and looked back to her station. “Lucy.” She answers simply. She tapped buttons on her station, turned dials, flipped switches, and otherwise operated this machine with the familiarity of a musician with their instrument.

“Where are you from?”

Lucy turned around as she upturned a bottle of tanning oil into her hand. “Spain.” She said gently, in the appropriate accent.

“What event are you here for?” Gracie tried not to stare as the woman brought the oil over her breasts and rubbed it across her body.

The woman looked back up. “Sprints.”

“Oh!” Gracie smiled. “Isn't that funny? That's my event, too.” Gracie didn't feel jealous that this stronger-looking athlete was in her event. The tension she felt in her heart was not jealousy or performance anxiety, but that same feeling she always got when a beautiful athletic woman entered her field of view. It was the reason she started watching the Olympics in the first place.

“Well, congratulations.” Lucy said, wiping the remnants of oil on her sides.

“On what?”

Lucy made eye contact for the first time. “On your silver medal.”

Gracie smiled. “Well, thank you for being so confident in me that I'll get second place.”

Lucy turned without another word and started tying her hair into a loose bun. Gracie looked at the prominent muscles in Lucy's shoulders as she brought her arms up. Gracie's teeth came together and tensed.

“Want me to get your back?” Gracie said involuntarily.

Lucy looked back briefly, tossing the bottle over her shoulder. Gracie caught it and squeezed a little into her left hand. She rubbed her hands together and brought them onto Lucy's back. She rubbed her shoulders and down her back. Gracie had to consciously stop her hands from touching Lucy's firm-looking buttocks. As the hands went back up, she had to stop herself from letting her hands reach around and grabbing Lucy's breasts. Gracie's hand trembled, but Lucy never moved.

Once Gracie reluctantly pulled her hands away from Lucy, Lucy turned back for a moment. “Thanks.” She said shortly, throwing open the lid of her tanning bed and stretching out inside, closing it quickly. The UV lights turned on within, a thin beam of blue-purple lights shining between the bed halves like a radioactive hamburger in a bun.

Gracie looked back to her own bed, still holding Lucy's bottle of oil. She set it down, wiping the spare oil off on her thighs. Gracie opened her own bed and stepped inside, taking the red eye shields in with her and placing them on her eyes just before the UV lights turned on.

This was a new experience for Gracie. All the tanning she'd ever done was on the track field, her running gear sometimes giving her unpleasant X-shaped tan lines on her shoulder blades. At least then, she had points on her body that weren't tanned to show the contrast. The appeal of the 'all-over tan' was a mystery to her, but that was apparently how things were done on... whatever country this island was part of.

Her eyes shielded and her skin warmed from the lights, Gracie's thoughts drifted off to the beautiful woman in the booth next to her. How often had Gracie dreamed about being in bed next to such a woman... this wasn't how she pictured it.

In Gracie's mind, she could picture Lucy throwing up the top of her bed like a coffin lid, pulling those strong legs out and stepping onto the floor. Lucy would pull open the lid of Gracie's bed and climb in on top of her.

Gracie could feel those back muscles again, but in the proper form of an embrace, their breasts pressed together, oil transferring from Lucy's body to Gracie's. Her lips were as powerful as the rest of her, kissing Lucy and sliding her tongue into Gracie's mouth.

Hair tousled around, Gracie brought her face to Lucy's breasts, sucking and licking each nipple and gently nibbling them. How desperately she wanted to go lower, but there wasn't enough room to maneuver in the bed. Gracie thought how their embrace would leave them with strong tans on their backs and none on their front. How could she explain this except that she was making love to this Iberian beauty while in the tanning bed, their sweats trickling down their backs and sizzling on the lights?

Without warning, Lucy's fingers entered Gracie. Gracie trembled as Lucy massaged her, bringing her hand around to return the favor. Gracie smiled, seemingly unfazed. Lucy bucked about in the tight confines, dimly seeing Lucy's confident smile. How many times had she done this? She approached lovemaking with the same confidence and determination as running. And she was evidently a person who did not lose often.

Lucy brought herself against Gracie again, kissing her neck and pawing her breast. Gracie wrapped her legs around Lucy's midsection and held her still. If she wanted, she could get free of this hold.

She did not want to.

Gracie licked Lucy's neck and nibbled on her earlobe. They both sped up their fingering. Gracie felt her heart thump harder as she got closer and closer...

Gracie brought her hand over her mouth and grunted hard, her other hand inside her. She hoped nobody had heard her. Besides, there was no actual way to get two full-grown women into a single tanning bed. This was the only way in which the fantasy was better than the real thing.

Masturbating in a tanning bed was probably not recommended, but Gracie then did something else that the manufacturers would probably frown at: she turned her head to the side and fell asleep.

\---

Gracie awoke, unknown time later. She expected her skin to look like beef jerky by now, but apparently, the tanning bed turned itself off after a certain time. She pressed open the lid and stepped off the bed.

Once her feet hit the tile, she felt something amiss. Her feet stopped on the moist tile as if she was wearing her high-grip running shoes. She looked down to her feet, but saw something else first. Her legs were covered in straw-colored fur, dotted with hundreds of black dots. Her hands and arms were decorated similarly. She pinched the fur and felt her skin under it, pinching with the gentle elasticity she knew from her old, hairless skin. Spinning around to see her backside was enough to catch the glimpse of a similarly pattered tail emerging from the base of her spine.

Gracie ran for the mirror. The front of her body was still human, as was her face. It looked like she was wearing a pelt over her back like the Big Bad Wolf. Two dark tear lines had formed from her eyes, running straight down her face. She rubbed the marks, assuming her eyeliner had run off from the sweat in the tanning booth. She then remembered that she didn't wear eyeliner. This was that distinct facial feature of that fastest of all land animals:

The cheetah.

“I'm a cheetah.” She whispered to herself.

A pause. “Why am I a cheetah?” She asked, slightly louder.

She heard the squeak of a tanning bed opening. She expected to see Lucy emerged, but this was someone else that she didn't recognize. She seemed to go through the tanning process without any of the Dr. Moreau stuff. The woman stepped out of the bed, also fully nude, and stretched her arms over her head, revealing the huge membrane of bat wings now connecting her hands to her side.

Gracie ran. After all, she was a sprinter. She dashed out the other exit of the tanning room and a huge outdoor pool area occupied exclusively with human-animal chimeras. Everyone was naked, but very few were the same kind of animal. 

Most of the women appeared to look mostly humanoid, with the augmentations on the fringes of their body. Almost all of their faces were unchanged, except for one woman who appeared to have been spliced with a rhino and gained the horn. From a quick glance, she saw catgirls like herself, some she assumed were dogs, tigers, lions... but also a number of nonexistent animals. A centaur was trotting about, as was a... spider centaur? Gracie's upbringing never gave her the proper name for that chimera: the arachne.

In this crowd of nude women, somehow Gracie found herself running to the only dressed one, as she found Miss Lofting taking notes on her clipboard.

“Miss Lofting?” Gracie said. “What happened to me?”

Miss Lofting looked at Gracie gently, and wrote something down on her clipboard. “What do you mean?” She asked as she looked up.

“Why am I a cheetah?” Gracie asked, less politely than she meant to.

“I'm not sure. I haven't seen anyone else come through as a cheetah.” Miss Lofting said. “But that funny look you're giving me makes me think that wasn't the purpose of your question. You're asking why you're half-animal now?”

Gracie nodded enthusiastically.

“Did you not read the letter we sent you?”

Gracie blinked. “I dropped it halfway through when it said I was going to the Olympics.”

“We're not the regular Olympics you see on NBC.” Miss Lofting explained. “Everyone knows that performance enhancing drugs are rampant in those Olympics, so my employers decided to embrace the chemistry of it without the side-effects or social stigma attached to steroids. It's all-natural, just like everything in the animal kingdom.”

Looking back for a moment to the tanning room door, Gracie asked. “What about the tanning beds?”

“The tanner was an important job, historically.” Said Miss Lofting. “They took animal skins and turned them into vitally useful leather, using chemistry and science. That's what we've done here. You can think of this as a 'coat' if it makes you more comfortable.”

She looked at her hands. There were black pads on each section, and claws at the end of each finger. They weren't as sharp as she was expecting.

“And yes.” Miss Lofting offered an answer before the question was asked. “It is reversible.”

This was not the sort of reversible coat Gracie was familiar with.

“Where are all the men?”

“The Y chromosome seems to disrupt the tanning process. So far, it only works on women. We could figure out a workaround, but... we're in no hurry.”

“Do we get our clothes back?” Gracie asked.

“Do you see anyone else wearing clothes?” She gestured out to the crowd of chimeras.

“You are.”

“I'm not a competitor.” Miss Lofting gently excused herself. Gracie looked about again, and she finally found the only chimera she recognized. Lucy was sitting in a lawn chair near the pool, talking into her cell phone. Her fur was along her arms and legs like Gracie's, but it was all gray, with a much bigger, bushier tail.

“Yeah, they say no clothes, so... I can't wear the sponsor badges. I don't know, maybe I'll paint the golden arches on my titty. Trust me, people will look at it and feel hungry.” She looked up from the phone and saw Gracie. Her expression darkened. “I'll call you back.” She said, dropping her phone at the nearby table. She jumped up and got nearly nose-to-nose with Gracie.

Lucy growled at her. “How'd you get cheetah?”

“I don't know.” Gracie whimpered. “I just got in the bed and it came out this way.”

“Well, it doesn't matter.” Lucy sneered. “Because I'm still going to win. So get used to seeing my back, but you'll never be close enough to touch it again.”

“That's fine.” Gracie said. “If you beat me, then you beat me. I'm just going to try my best.”

Lucy glowered at her for another moment, scoffed and walked off. Apparently, she didn't have any fur on her back, or her butt, her fur terminating on her legs where the cuff of a stocking might reach. Her bushy tail stood out above her rear like a coniferous tree standing out of a snowy hill.

Only after watching, mesmerized, as Lucy marched off, did she realize that she'd forgotten to ask what sort of animal she was. After she found Miss Lofting again, she learned what Lucy had become:

A wolf.

How classic their rivalry was now, that between cat and dog. Those tended never to turn out well for the cat, especially in cartoons. Then again, she was the cheetah, the undisputed speed king of the savanna.

She wasn't so confident as to think she couldn't lose. She would enjoy the race either way. Like the song said, “the race is long, and in the end, it's only with yourself.”

Gracie took a rest in the chair vacated by Lucy. She felt a beam land on her belly. She stretched out, yawned and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in 2016 as a jumping-off point for some other human-animal chimera Olympic silliness. The other entries in this series are around the Internet... hopefully somewhere. This was the only one that I wrote.
> 
> \-- D.


End file.
